


Leaving My Heart Undressed

by L_C_Weary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Is Not Fond Of Cats, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry I Guess, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: It wasn't "love" at first sight. It was "wow, this guy is weird" at first sight.(Or the story of how Mr. Boyfriend/Masumi fell in love with Christophe.)





	Leaving My Heart Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Christophe's 2016 GP short program, Intoxicated.
> 
> (Mr. Boyfriend works for the Swiss Skating Federation and he had a skating accident. Kinda canon, kinda my mind making up the details.)
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

When he first met Christophe Giacometti, he wasn't particularly fond of him. He was too loud and eccentric for his liking. Not that this has any impact on their work relationship. To be honest, Giacometti was extremely talented and enthusiastic about the new charity program of the popularization of figure skating among young people of Swiss.

The skater never gave him a reason to complain, Christophe was very professional when they were talking to kids, he prepared for his performances dutifully and the programs weren't even hypersexual. As colleagues they were functioning perfectly, but neither of them looked for the other's company outside work.

When they had lunch together for the first time it was a snowy Tuesday. It was him, who invited the skater, he looked especially lonely, without Karpisek, who were at an international conference where the Skating Federation sent him, so it was basically his and his colleague's fault.

Christophe said yes, a bit shocked yes, and they spent a surprisingly lovely meal together, learning a few new things about each other. Because it was true that after every innuendo a smile appeared on Christophe face, as it was anticipated, but they didn't even mention sex or relationships or anything touchy. The subject was skating from competitions to skaters he professionally regarded and the ones Christophe fanboyed about.

The skater did ask him politely if he stopped because of his accident and he presented an unbelievably understanding and odd behavior when he said he didn't really want to talk about that. It was kind of a stubborn move he always put into motion, and he got used to people pushing the subject, but Christophe let is drop. It was a nice change.

This became their first habit. Next week Christophe asked if he wanted get some junk food before a conference which was expected to be particularly boring and hard to survive. Christophe somehow knowing that, made him laugh almost every second and, without him noticing, his biggest problem at the conference was that he missed the skater.

After his accident he was only focused on his career, leaving little to no time for friends or boyfriends and the way Christophe made him feel, wanted to rewrite this unwritten law. The skater had a good effect on him. He started to go out with colleagues, meeting new people, feeling like he was alive again, and not completely consumed by work.

Although he lived in a relatively cold country the first time he truly felt like freezing, since a childhood snowmen building competition, it happened at the front door of Christophe’s cottage in the woods. Mr. Cat Giacometti decided to take a trip up to the roof and his owner was freaking out, what would happened to the small fluffy shit.

Christophe called _him_ for help, god knows why, he was really desperate and according to him, he didn’t trust anyone else with it. Probably not the cat, but with sharing the address of his _secret fort_ , where he truly craved solitude. Christophe did not say that aloud, but he could decipher it from half-sentences, which was kind of intimate. So they spent a good forty minutes getting that devil down. God, he hated that cat, but without heart. It was a cute little creatures, specially when Christophe rubbed his cheeks to the cat’s. It looked adorable. Mostly the skater, not the cat. But it was a minor question of detail.

It started to feel even more intimate when Christophe invited him inside, carefully warming their numb parts, in the small but homey space of the cottage. There were a chance he wasn’t sleeping at home that night. He hardly minded it.

Christophe expressed his gratitude by giving him hot cocoa, wrapping him in a blanket and smiling at him. The last part mattered the most. It made him realize that also he had a billion things to finish, he was glad he could spend time with Christophe .

The first he kissed Christophe it was because he could. Because it wasn't awkward, because it didn't felt forced. It felt natural and perfect to take another step from their true friend status towards something even more inexplicable. It happened before a gala and he was positive, entering, hand in hand with his boyfriend, was the most beautiful thing he had done that year.

Later, Karpisek looked at him with half paternal, half judging expression and he only smiled like a fool back at him which only made the coach shake his head at him with an annoyed face. But since then he was inseparable from his Christophe.

The first time he stepped on ice after his accident it was Christophe's hand extended towards him. He didn't demand just asked if he wanted to skate. He wasn't scared before, but he avoided it, it didn't felt like home anymore. With Christophe on his side it was a like a dream, a bit frightening and so much more exciting. And spinning with his face basically in his boyfriend's neck, momentarily blind, guiding him nothing but Christophe's embrace, his hand on the small of his back turned the ice into a happy place once again.

The first time he said _I love you_ aloud, not just thought about it while gazing into his boyfriend's eyes, he actually did interrupt the skater during motion. His boyfriend was cooking and chatting with a light tone just to take his mind of off work. He was grateful and full of love so it slipped out. Not intentionally, but honestly. Christophe flushed almost shyly told him the same words with _heart eyes_ as the skater explained later the correct slang term for that.

The most trying part of their relationship was definitely the cat. He was the second hand caretaker when the skater had other things to do and he always ended up with so many scratch marks it started to be a hopeless attempt by Christophe to kiss each and every one of them. But he'll be damned if he puts a stop to it. The skater was, in fact, a sex god, a tender, sweet and caring one, but of a kind, that made you really lose your mind.

For example the first felt like he could kill a cat it was a week after the Grand Prix 2016 final, in their own bed, for once, not in a fucking hotel. He came to hate hotels, representing the stress of competitions and a much more skating oriented Christophe which was less fun. Okay, he was attached that kind of Christophe as much as the freaking cat loving part, both side causing conflicts.

It is a fact, it's hard to make out if a cute and fluffy devil climbs between you and your boyfriend, even after being thrown out of bed several times. He wasn't frustrated enough to put the cat out of the room, until then.

He got up, whispering curses, grabbing the animal, putting it down outside of the room and very dramatically shutting the door in front of its face. He could even process the soft chuckling form the direction of the bed, only after heading back.

He made a face at the blond man on the bad, even though he couldn't saw him in the dim light. It wasn't fair, to do that anyway, when he look so beautiful laughing at him about a cat. Because the GP wasn't a disaster but it went pretty shitty. But Christophe Giacometti was wonderful creature who could smile bright as the sun, when everybody else would cry and scream.

Still it was a hard decision to make. Hard wasn't a good word, just a scary one. What is Christophe never wanted to get that serious or he wasn't in love with him that much anymore. Logically he knew it was stupid speculation, but humans worked like that. Bitching idiots, like what if they didn't fit together that perfectly as he believed or what if they had no real future together. Of just what ifs.

And at that moment a bigger crowed arrived at the airports arrivals with their suitcases, most definitely the ones that traveled with the same plane as Christophe. His heart started to beat harder, even furiously. The next few minutes were almost terrifying but at last his boyfriend did appeared. He was wearing his _professional suit_ , beautiful as ever, although he looked sleep-deprived and awfully tired. Christophe's face lit up when their eyes met, smiling softly.

"I'm so happy to see you" the skater opened, pulling him into a hug, dropping his bag to the floor. His voice was muffled as he buried his face in his neck, and it sounded sleepy. "This was the most exhausting trip I've had, like ever. Okay, this year." He mumbled correcting his exaggeration, that was so typically Christophe he just squeezed his shoulder harder. The skater gave a small kiss to his jaw line.

They stood there for a long time, he started to sweat with panic, maybe Christophe felt the small box in his pocket and now the skater was trying to come up with something to get himself out of the situation. It was stupid, of course. People always kept stuff in their pockets, it wasn't an exceptional situation but his mind was working on betraying him.

"I don't even care about Paris, let's just go to the hotel and order take out" said the skater as he took a step back, sliding his hand along his boyfriend's arm, taking his hand. His expression must've sold his surprise out. "Oh, my, you did reserve a table" the skater asked with a wide smile and shiny eyes. "Your such a sweetheart."

"We don't have to go."

"No," Christophe stated without room for argument. "For you, I would always pretend I know how to act civilized" he joked. "Besides I'm sure it's fancy and you spent ages to decided which one to chose, so" he took grabbed his bag with determination, "let's not waste more time, shall we?" he asked with a suddenly cheerful expression.

As he guided Christophe out of the building, listening to his chit-chat he knew the night's going to be a memorable evening. He only had to be worried about one last thing. Would Christophe be satisfied with the silver ring he chose?

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not obvious but I don't have a problem with cats. (For Sophie, if you've read this: Sorry about the "killing a cat" part.) Also I felt like Mr. Boyfriend would call Chris Christophe all the time, which led to many typoes, but I feel like he is a serious person like that.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
